


cruel fate

by moriya



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Angst, Discovery, M/M, Slash, jealous! agron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriya/pseuds/moriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Agron finds out something very surprising about Nasir in the most unexpected way and has to decide severel important decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Spartacus. I only use them for fun =]
> 
> Notes: if you're a little confuse in this chapter- don't worry it would all clear out in the next one.  
> also, this is my first fanfic so i will really appericiante you guys to comment . 
> 
> have fun!

"Spartacus! There is movement upon the path" someone called.

Spartacus got up and said "take position".

Everyone were on watch with their swords ready for any attack the Romans dared to lay upon them.  
Only a single man approached the nervous group and everyone concentrated very hard on the fool's face.

"Ashur!" crixus snarled once he recognized the vial man.  
Everything he dared doing to Naevia got back to him- and in his rage he turned to Ashur, wanting vengeance for his cruelty and participation in his beloved's cruel fate.

'Ashur?' Nasir echoed in his thoughts. 'that is not possible.' 

Spartacus laid a hand upon Crixus to prevent his thoughts from forging to actions.

"I come baring a message from Glaber" Ashur rushed saying in effort of buying himself a few more minutes of life.  
The soldiers pointes their swords on him while Spartacus said in a mocking tone: "speak it".

'it's him..' Nasir thought. He was shocked. 'wait, Glaber? How is Ashur connected to him?' 

"he has gone weary of this conflict, he would to return home and see his child born in Rome." Ashur said trying to get Spartacus to listen to him, to have peace and most of all to see what a grave mistake it would be to kill him for he has proved himself as useful and he could yet help Spartacus and his… men to end it all – with their life still as their possessions.

Oenomaus laughed to himself.  
'what has he done to gain Glaber's hatred for he sent him here to die..'

"a thing of no interest" Spartacus said with a smile and his people replied with mocking sounds towards Ashur.

"perhaps the life of your people hold more" said Ashur as he advanced two steps to Spartacus.  
"he offers terms of surrender" Ashur shouted for everyone to hear.

'surrender?' Nasir thought. His mind was still in shock of his reuniom with his..'it couldn't be, could it?' 

"lay down your arms, you'd be allowed to live." Ashur added with a confident tone. Who would refuse such generous offer?  
Everyone looked like they consider his words and Spartacus didn't waste a second longer and asked: "as slaves? Beneath the heel of the republic? "

'no. Ashur wouldn't have done it. He would never condemn someone to live in slavery.' Nasir thought. This was the one thing he was sure of. Ashur despised people who tried to do such a thing to others. He couldn't stand the sight of such people' 

"Yes as slaves. Yet you'd have your lives! Refuse and Glaber has sworn that torturous death upon the for all that survived the taken of the mountain" Ashur answered. 'when would they understand that they cannot win? When would they stop with all this shit of slaves?' he askes himself while glaring at Spartacus with a disbelieving look.

'it can't be. Ashur isn't this kind of person. Dear gods, what as happened to him?'

Everyone looked at each other with a look that begs the question: should we agree? Is living as slaves better than die as free man?

"and what of Spartacus' life?" Oenomaus asked.

Nasir looked at Ashur expectedly, waiting to hear something that would make the entire thing to more understandable but Ashur's next words took all kind of hope to that with them. 

Ashur looked at Spartacus. "the cost of the bargain" he replied coolly.

Spartacus looked at him, he seemed like a man who gracefully excepted his unfortunate fate.  
"I for one do not wish to die this day" Donar said.

Agron snarled. It kind of grounded Nasir. His lover's presence always had this kind of influence on him.

Ashur looked at the man who spoke and smiled to himself. 'a clever one' he thought, yet his gloat did not last long as Donar continued his words.  
"yet if it's to be fucking so, I shall do it as a free man!"

'thank the gods' Nasir thought. He grabbed Agron's hand to calm him as well.

"yes" everyone cheered. They will not be cowards, they will not submit themselves for Rome's will and they shall fight until their very last breath for this cause. This is an oath that all of them did with themselves in this very crucial moment.

"fuck the romans!" a woman shouted.  
"no surrender!" another man cried out.  
"Syrian cunt!" another shout.

At this very moment Ashur knew he was doomed. He was to die on the fucking hill by one of Spartacus' men or Spartacus himself. This were his very last moments within the living world. 'fuck the gods' he cursed in his mind not daring to say another word out loud fearing it would only hasten his death.

Nasir, who watched him very carefully saw the understanding dawning upon his expression and he couldn't stand it. He looked away.  
Agron felt his sorrow and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, his eyes shouting concern.  
Nasir wanted to tell him that everything is wrong. That he doesn't know what to do with what he found out, that he desperately needs help but that wasn't the time to tell him his life story so he tried his very best to give him a careless look, which of course didn't fool Agron for one moment but he looked at him with an expression that says- talk about it latter- so Nasir was saved. For now…

Everyone laughed at Ashur. 'fuck you all' he supplied to himself, he couldn't tolerate people laughing at him, it's something he never lack of in his former ludus,unfortunately for him.

Spartacus looked at his people feeling proud. They resisted to Glaber's poor attempt at dividing them. "you have your answer" he told Ashur.

Ashur, knowing he has nothing left to do, nobody to persuade, smiled bitterly and said:  
"very well, I shall deliver it to waiting ears."  
He looked at Naevia and turned to go. 'maybe they'll let me go unharmed. Maybe they don't intend to kill me after all. Maybe…'  
His thoughts and hopes died, as he shall soon be, with Crixus' words:  
"I will not have us part so quickly!"

Ashur turned arouned and tried to sound as arrogant as possible, saying "Glaber awaits, I must return with a reply."

'please let him go' Nasir begged Crixus in his mind. In this moment there was nothing else he wished for any stronger, yet the gods as proven themselves useless once more ans pissed on him when he saw that Crixus doesn't intend to let Ashur go. 'no…'

Crixus shot Ashur a murderous look, pointed his sword towards him and growled:  
"your head would serve equal purpose."

Nasir's heart missed a beat.

Ashur tried his last option. "Spartacus?"  
Spartacus looked at him, he seemed amused. "I find no fault with his reasoning."  
Everyone laughed. Again. 'what is their problem?' Ashur thought.  
He laughed a disrespectful laugh and said:  
"the mighty Crixus, forever in toning of the honor of the gladiator. Where stand such now with cutting down a defenseless man?"  
"give him a sword" Crixus ordered and Spartacus threw one at him.  
'not helping' Ashur thought. 

'he doesn't stand a chance against Crixus.. he'll die.' Nasir thought as he looked at Agron with a wounded expression upon his face. Agron was confused, what could make nasir look so broken?

"you once dreamt of honor upon the sand, make this your final arena." Crixus said to Ashur.  
"you stand as champion but I gravely wounded" Ashur said pointing on his bandaged arm. "there is no honor in such context."  
"to shit with honor!" Crixus yelled and was about to punch Ashur when he heard someone shouting:  
"No!"

Agron didn't understand. Why would Nasir defend this cunt?

Ashur noticed Nasir for the first time since he got to this cursed hill and he couldn't believe to his sight. Surely it was some sick joke or trick that the gods were playing on him? It sure won't be the first time. Except that as the time passed and he looked at The boy who spoke for him he realized he isn't being deceived. It's him. After all this time this is where he finds him? With Spartacus? He sure do hopes that the gods are having a good laugh at him, for he found the person he looked for most of his life moments before he was to sent to the afterlife? 

"Nasir?" the name was strange to his tongue after not using it for so long but he had to ask, had to get a confirmation for what his heart already had known.

"you know him?" Agron asked Nasir, getting more and more confused by the moment.

He never expected Nadir's answer.  
"he's my brother." Nasir said, lowering his gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

"you know him?" Agron asked Nasir, getting more and more confused by the moment.  
He never expected Nadir's answer.  
"he's my brother." Nasir said, lowering his gaze.

Agron couldn't believe what he has just heard. 'brothers'?  
He looked at Nasir, thinking that he somehow heard wrong, that it was all a mistake but unfortunately for him, Nasir's face told a very different story. There were so many emotions in the Syrian's eyes: regret, shame, sorrow, love and defiance all rolled up together.  
Agron tried to speak up, to ask how can it be that someone so beautiful, both in heart and appereance, be the brother of a vile creature as Ashur, someone who did unspeakable things, from what he heard.

Before Agron could ask anything Crixus growled , his words reflecting Agron's thoughts:  
"Brothers? How so? How could you be related to this fuck?"  
Nasir, who lowered his gaze until now, out of shame, raised it and ignoring Crixus completely, he turned to Spartacus:  
"I'll have words with you."  
Spartacus nodded. He, like everyone else seemed in shock. 'The gods once again piss on us' he thought to himself.  
"Nemetes, Gannicus, guard him while we have words" Spartacus said, taking Ashur from Crixus and giving him to them. 

Ashur was still quiet, trying to understand what was happening around him but the shock from his reunion with his brother made the task immensely difficult.

Spartacus, Crixus, Agron and Nasir went to the edge of the cliff to have more privacy.

Nasir looked at Agron, trying to see in his beautiful eyes how he deals with the big news but in the moments their eyes met he flinched away from his lover's gaze for he saw there only shock and disgust. He was so hurt, so disappointed from Agron's reaction that the only way for him to cope with it was to try to forget it ever happened.

Spartacus, who noticed the exchange between the two, felt sympathy towards Nasir but also realized that they have to discuss about Ashur, have to make Nasir understand that even though they are brothers there is no other way but to kill him as a punishment for all he have done.  
"Nasir, you must see reason. That monster deserves death." Spartacus said diplomatically.  
Nasir looked so hurt that Agron wanted to just kiss him and make it all better. He felt so much disgust towards Ashur. He heard about his part in what happened to Naivea, and so did Nasir. He would come to senses. He had to. He is Naivea's closest and dearest friend after all, he would have her revenged. Of that Agron was surten.  
"He… took Naivea against her will." Crixus said and it looked as if the words were making him physically ill. "He revealed our secret to fucking Batiatos. He's the reason we wrer separated and that she was taken to all those fucking men."  
Crixus kept describing what Naivea had gone through thanks to Ashur and each word fueled the rage inside of him, making him wanting to just go and cut Ashur in half.

Nasir listened to him and he felt so much pain for Naivea, for what she suffered in the hands of his brother, but he still couldn't let them kill him. Even though Ashur did all those things, Nasir still saw him as a victim of the fucking Romans. He had to explain to them, to make them see why they can't kill his brother and the best way to do so is to tell them their story, a story he ran away from for so many years.

"I was 6 when the Romans came to take us. Ashur was 10. We couldn't fight them.  
For the first years we served for the same dominos, me as a body slave and Ashur as a servant. Things weren't so bad. I was only trained so nothing happened to me… yet. Ashur had a temper but he got used to his position so I just pretended that everything was alright. I imagined that we were in a vacation and that in any moment we would return to our home, to our family- an illusion that soon came to an end."  
Nasir stopped talking to a second and with him stopped Agron's heart. Nasir looks so pained, as if he was reliving some awful memories and Agron felt like an idiot for allowing it to happen but he knew that he can't stop Nasir.  
"One day, when Ashur and I played, the dominos came, he was drunk and said that my training was over and that I have to serve my purpose and give him pleasure. It was my worst nightmare coming to live but I knew there was nothing I could do, that I have to obey so I went with him. When we got to his chambers I followed his lead, I was young and inexperienced so I didn't know that I had to have the situation under my control or that I could get hurt, I got so nervous that I forgot my training and didn't know what to do. Dominos was so furious. He said he'd sell me to the mines, that I was a useless peace of shit that isn't worth breathing so he choked me. By then, Ashur got in the room, he must have followed us, and he started punching my master. He was so mad for what he did to me, for what he was planning to do to me that he lost control and beat him again and again and again."

Nasir stopped talking. Agron had tears in his eyes. Nasir looked… broken. He wanted to hug him and to tell him that it would all be alright; that he has Agron now so he'd protect him with his life if necessary but no harm won't come to his Syrian. Never again. When Agron reached his hand to reassure his lover, something in Nasir's look stopped him.  
'Later' he thought. 'Right now my touch could damage more than heal'.

Spartacus was shocked to hear this story but from the look in Nasir's eyes he knew it was a long way from over. He just hopes that no matter what happened Nasir would be able to see their point of view and to see Ashur dead.

Crixus felt sadness for the boy but he had no pity in his heart for the villain who almost destroyed Naivea and himself. He would see vengeance come to an end with Ashur's life.

Nasir, who thought that they all already condemned his brother to death tried in his desperation to make them understand that there is still hope to Ashur's soul.  
" Ashur killed the dominos with his bare hands while I watched, he tried to only defend me, I'm sure of it, but he misjudged his strength and anger. When the deed was done we ran away. We hid in the woods for many days. He hunted and I cooked. Once again when I thought that the gods favor me, they proved me wrong and one day Ashur went hunting and never got back. After his disappearance I had trouble surviving so I was caught trying to steal food and once again I was sold to slavery and the dominos you killed bought me. I never knew what was Ashur's fate. Until today."

Agron felt his head spinning. He never talked to Nasir about how he was sold and he regretted it now. How selfish was he, in not asking.  
He could understand why Nasir defended Ashur so passionately. He would have done the same for Duro. Except Ashur is not Duro. Ashur is one if the worst people one could ever meet and even though he has a very sad story it can't justify the fact that he becamt to a serpent: a man who deceives all, kills, rapes and who knows what else.

Agron may understand Nasir's desire to save his brother but it doesn't mean he agrees with it.

"Nasir" Agron said in a soft voice.  
Nasir looks at him in a hopeful look and it kills Agron to be the one to destroy that look and bring despair instead but he has to. "he can not live, your brother and the person who stands there" Agron said pointing to Ashur "may share a body but it is clear that they are both different people."

Nasir opened his mouth to object but was immediately interrupted by Crixus:  
"As much as it pains me to admit, I agree with Agron. You may remember a good brother who saved your life more than once, but as I look at this…" he looked at Ashur, looking for a word and eventually went with "fuck, I see only a killer. Someone who would betray anyone for enough money. After all that Naivea suffered from him… he cannot be allowed to live a second longer. Any moment that he draws breath is another moment of horrible memories that keep assault her."

Nasir realized that Agron and Crixus are a lost cause so he turns to the only other person who could still be of some aid and begged:  
"Spartacus… Please. I'll take him and we'd leave to a place from which he'd never trouble you. You have my word!" Nasir tried weakly. 

Agron was so hurt. Nasir was willing to leave the rebellion, to leave his lover for someone like Ashur? 

"Apologies" Spartacus replied. "It's impossible."  
He reached his hand to Nasir's shoulder and said in a comforting voice:  
"It is for the best, brother. You know it in your heart."

Nasir felt trapped. 'maybe I could run away with him somehow?' he looked around, trying to find a way out but there was none. He looked at Agron once more for support but was again disappointed seeing rage in his eyes. 

"Crixus" Spartacus called. "Go and claim your vengeance".

Nasir fell to his knees, already mourning for his brother. Crixus did as Spartacus instructed and Nasir saw him approaching to Ashur.  
'sorry' Nasir tried saying. 'I'm so sorry for failing to save you'.

Ashur looked at Nasir with a smile, acceptance and love in his eyes. Crixus gave him a sword and they started fighting… if you could call it this way. Ashur was no match for Crixus and was defeated within seconds. 

Nasir tried to get up, to do something, but was stopped by hands holding him back. He looked to see who is it and felt betrayed when he saw Agron, preventing him from saving his brother's life.  
"why?" he asked.  
Agron looked at him aith an apologetic look and said:  
"he deserves it."  
Nasir felt like someone reached a hand to his heart and kept squeezing until there was nothing left.

"ahhh" Ashur shouted as he was being dropped to the floor. 

Nasir looked at Agron and begged him to do something to save his brother.  
"please, please save him. For me, for us. Please!"  
Agron looked at nasir and with all the pain in the world said:  
"I can't. I'm sorry…"

Nasir tried to get up one more time but Agron kept holding him.  
"Brother!" he shouted.  
Crixus stopped, giving Ashur the chance to say goodbye, which Ashur gladly took after seeing his brother's heartbreaking attempts at saving his life.  
"Goodbye brother. See you in the afterlife."  
Ashur smiled a bitter smile and then Crixus decapitated his head.

"No…" Nasir said and cried out. He yelled and Agron was feeling his lost. Agron wanted to take the pain away but he knew from bad experience that nothing can't do it but time. Time that he hoped that Nasir and all the other rebels still had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I finally got a beta: CSIGeekFan. Thank you so much for volunteering. I'm sure that you'd make this story to so much better than I could =]
> 
> oh and in case you've been wondering when is agron going to be all jealous and possessive- it comes in this chapters.

"No…" Nasir said and then cried out. He yelled and Agron felt his loss.  
Agron wanted to take the pain away but he knew from his own experience that nothing could do that but time. Time that he hoped Nasir and all the other rebels still had.

"Calm yourself, my love," Agron told Nasir after the boy cried for what seemed like hours.

Nasir looked up, his eyes red from weeping, and the look he gave Agron was so intense that it made him shudder.  
"What would you do with him?" Nasir asked, even though he suspected the answer.

Agron felt like he was failing his lover, but he didn't know what to do except tell the harsh truth. “We would return his head to Glaber as a response to his question…"  
Nasir nodded miserably, but numbly asked, "What of his body?"  
Agron wasn't sure what to say. Surely after gaining their vengeance, Crixus and Naivea wouldn’t object to Nasir's desire to have his brother's body. And so he answered, "I don't think there would be a problem with you having it."  
"Gratitudes," Nasir said with a cold voice. He got up, ignoring Agron's offerd hand for support, and went to his fallen brother's side. 

Agron followed his every move with sad eyes. He felt the need to apologize for stopping Nasir from helping to his… brother earlier. It still sounded weird for him to think of Ashur in such way. As Nasir's brother. How such different souls could belong to the same family was beyond him.

"How is he?" he heard Spartacus asking all the sudden. He got so distracted watching his beloved that his leader's voice sounded from so far away.  
"Not good. He mourns the beast," Agron replied bitterly.  
"You must not call Ashur a beast in front of Nasir. Such words could wound the boy beyond repair," Spartacus warned.  
Spartacus's warning made Agron's shoulders achingly slumped, knowing his leader spoke truth. Yet he found it so difficult to accept the fact that someone as pure as his lover could be related to the deceitful Ashur.  
"Yes, I know. It's just…" Agron stopped. His next words were incredibly difficult for him, even in thought alone.  
"Yes?" Spartacus encouraged Agron to keep talking. He knew what was eating the German from inside, but he also knew that sometimes saying what you feel can help.  
"He wanted to leave me. Us. For him," Agron said, sounding wounded.

Spartacus looked at Nasir gathering his brother's corpse, burying it with no one to help him and sadly said, "Sometimes love makes a man blind. Makes him to not see that the person he loves isn't good; and when this man is someone as loyal as Nasir it also makes him to forget about what he himself desires." Spartacus looked at Agron suggestively, implying that it was him that Nasir wanted more than anything.  
Agron understood what Spartacus said, but he couldn't see beyond to his own hurt. So when he nodded to Spartacus, it was only to indicate that the conversation is over.

Agron went to the side, still watching Nasir, but not daring to go to him and offer comfort.

Nasir finished burying his brother. Looking at him one last time he said a prayer in his language and finally added, "Goodbye brother. I'm sorry for not saving you as you once did me. I love you."

Agron, who heard it, felt sorry for his lover, but those words also made him irate.  
'Can't he see what a vile man he is? Can't he understand that he deserved it?!' Agron thought to himself. 

Nasir looked at his lover and noticed the angry expression. 'What is wrong with him?' he asked himself and then went to Agron's side.

"Nasir" Agron said with a soft voice despite his irritation.  
"It is done." Nasir replied sadly. 

There was a long silence in which Nasir's words about leaving echoed again and again until Agron couldn't stand it anymore and had to ask, "Would you have left if Spartacus had agreed?"  
Nasir was confused. What was Agron talking about? He thought that the source of the German's anger was the fact that Ashur was Nasir's brother, but it seemed he was wrong, and he casually said, "Apologies. I don't understand."  
Nasir's indifference to the fact that he suggested to leave with Ashur only inflamed Agron's anger and he said in a poisonous voice, "You asked Spartacus to let you leave with this fuck."

Nasir couldn't stand hearing Agron calling his dead brother names like that. "Don't speak of him like that,” he begged with a wounded voice.  
His lover's bitter voice made something in Agron snap inside of him and all of his anger was gone.

He wanted to punch himself for letting his anger to get the best in him and tried to say with his most apologetic voice, "Apologies. I did not think."  
Nasir nodded and tried to think about what Agron asked him. He mentioned his proposition to let Ashur and himself leave. Nasir barely remembered it. He was so desperate to convince them that Ashur was worthy to live that he could have offered his life in return without noticing. 'Why didn't I offer myself? Maybe Ashur would have been allowed to live… '

Agron watched Nasir, looking so lost in thought. 'Maybe I should leave this matter alone for now.'

Nasir finally glanced at Agron and replied, "I'm sorry. I only thought about saving Ashur and nothing else at the moment. I had to save him but I failed." Nasir had a slightly accusing expression when he said it, and it hurt Agron a lot more than he would care to admit.

"I'm sorry for stopping you from reaching him when…" Agron tried to say in his most convincing tone but was cut off Nasir.  
"No, you're not! You told me yourself that you think he deserved it. I hope it was worth it for you!" Nasir started raising his voice.  
"I already apologized. What would you have me do? I can't restore time and save him."  
"Can't or won't?" Nasir demanded.  
"Won't," Agron answered furiously. 'How dare he make it all my fault?'

Nasir looked at Agron for a few seconds and then he couldn't take it anymore and asked, "Why are you so cruel to me?"  
Agron wasn't ready to take any false accusation from his lover. He couldn’t hold it all in anymore. Something inside him snapped and he growled , "You can't blame me for having no mercy for a man who spent half of his life as one of the worst people I have ever met in my life! He raped Naivea and who knows who else? He killed people who didn't deserve death, like Barca! He betrayed the people he considered brothers countless time! I hold no love for the man and neither should you, despite him being your brother!"

Nasir looked at him, seeming without no emotion, but Agron knew him too well and he knew that he might have just destroyed any possibility of a future together.  
"I never denied him doing any of those things," Nasir whispered, as if he didn't have enough power do more than that. "I only told you that he also had good in him. I wonder what kind of man you would have been if you were treated like he was by people that he considered brothers. I heard the stories about him, but I also heard how he was treated when he first met all the gladiators. I heard what Crixus did to him… He never felt like a true brother among you because you never allowed him to really belong!"  
Agron was shocked to hear Nasir using things he told him in their many talks against him. He was so angry that he didn't think about what he said. Rather, out of his desire to hurt the Syrian as much as possible, he said, "Of course you understand him! You're his brother after all. They say that blood means everything and that people are like their family. What better proof? There is Ashur, who rapes, kills and betrays every fucking thing that moves and his brother Nasir, the man who made attempt on Spartacus' life!"

Nasir winced. Agron's words made him freeze and tome to stop as his words sank and his face showed how hurt and disappointed he was, how surprise Agron's cruel words made him. He never expected his lover to hurt him, not intentionally at least and it pained him.

Nasir looked hurt beyond repair. Agron knew his Syrian lover well. He knew what he feared the most and had used it against him. 'I got what I wanted. He's hurt. So how come it doesn't make me feel any better? If anything it only made me want to kill myself for bringing such hurt to someone I love…'

Agron meant to apologize but before he could say anything he was hit by someone from behind. He was so confused, who was it?  
"Lugo, stop!" Nasir shouted and the beating stopped immediately. Agron took advantage of that and knocked his countryman to the ground:  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he hissed at the smaller German who glared in rage.  
"You hurt little man! What wrong with you?" Lugo retorted, and attacked him out once more.  
"Lugo, I mean it, stop now!" Nasir yelled at him.  
Lugo looked disappointed but did as requested.  
"Apologies," both German’s muttered to Nasir. Agron was annoyed and also a little… jealous? 'I'm supposed to be the one who calls him little man and defending him. Lugo is right. What is wrong with me?'  
"Apologies," Agron said again. "I talked absent thinking."

Nasir looked so sad that Agron wanted to let Lugo beat him again. He deserved it, and felt even worse when Nasir replied, "You talked from your heart. It's okay. I'll go help shoulder weight."  
Nasir went quickly and left no opportunity for Agron to reply.

Agron watched him leaving and hoped that he could still fix things between them.

Lugo looked at him mockingly. "Apologies? This is all? Do you think you could make it right so easily?"  
Agron wanted to tell him he was wrong, and that Nasir would forgive him eventually; but the sad true was that he himself wasn't so sure of that.  
"All I could do was apologize. Once we defeat the Roman fucks, I would make Nasir forget that any of this ever happened." 'And if I say this enough times I might actually believe it…'

Lugo laughed. "Don't take too long. If you do, it might be too late," he said and smiled in a way that felt so wrong for Agron. Surely it was all in his mind; Lugo didn't actually mean what he thought he did, Lugo didn't actually mean to take Agron's position as lover, did he?  
For the second time that day, Agron had no time to reply, because Lugo left to Nasir's side, offering help…

'Well, fuck!' Agron thought and resisted the urge to bang Lugo's head in the rocks


	4. Chapter 4

Nasir sat in the edge of the cliff and thought about the day's events. Everything happened so fast: Finding Ashur, barely having the chance to say goodbye and eventually losing him in the most brutal way.

Nasir was no fool; he knew Ashur deserved it all. And even though every word Agron said tore apart another piece of his heart along with it, he knew it was all the truth. Yet, even knowing all this, Nasir couldn't help but feel that a part of him died along side Ashur this day. 

Looking at the Roman's torches, Nasir wanted more than anything to finally face them and demand vengeance for his brother's death. Crixus might have been the one to take his life, but the Romans were the ones to take his soul and Nasir made a vow- to make them all pay!

Agron looked at his lover from afar, not daring going any nearer after their conversation from earlier. He felt so guilty, but he now saw something in Nasir that made him smile- there was still pain but along with it there was a determination that Agron knew from personal experience. After losing Duro, all that kept him alive was his need to vengeance his brother. He saw the same heated need in Nasir and made a decision, that despite his hatred towards Ashur, he would help Nasir making all the Roman fucks suffer for ever thinking about making people slaves, for making them lose their humanity and become beasts like Ashur did.

Agron and Nasir were both interrupted, each from his own thoughts, by Lugo, who went to Nasir's side.

"Little man" Lugo greeted.  
"I told you not to call me that" Nasir said with a hint of a smile in his face.  
"I'm only telling the truth. You're a little man, are you not?" Lugo said, trying to lighten the Syrian's mood.  
"Not where it counts!" Nasir joked.  
"I'm sure not, little man" Lugo replied, laughing.  
Nasir laughed back. It felt good to have such a conversation with someone. It felt like ages since the last time he fooled around, of course the last time he joked and had fun it was with Agron but he's probably still haven't calmed down and talking to him would only make things between them much worse… If such a thing is possible, that is.

Lugo noticed sadness in Nasir's eyes but before he could make farther attempt in making the Syrian feel any better, Agron approached them, snarling:  
"Nasir, I'll have words." He snarled. 

Agron was furious after watching Lugo's weak attempts to steal Nasir from him. Didn't he know that Agron and Nasir belonged to each other and that nothing could come between them? Well, nothing except Agron himself. He knew he had to control his temper or else risk losing Nasir. That thought alone made his stomach flip over; and it wasn't the food. 

Nasir was surprised by the German's hostility and hoped that he didn't want to break things off with him.  
"Okay." Nasir said nervously, Lugo a distance memory by now. Agron noted this with satisfaction, while fighting his childish urge to smile victoriously.

They walked together until Nasir couldn't wait any longer. "Are we going to be fine?" he asked worriedly, his shoulders slumped, looking like a man defeated.   
Agron hated the expression on Nasir's face. He hated himself for being part of the reason for Nasir's sad look; but Nasir misinterpreted his silence and staring and said, "Apologies. I should have known this is why you wanted words..." 

"What?" Agron asked, confused. He couldn't understand why Nasir looked even worse than the moment in which he lost Ashur. As if he lost something necessary for him to move on… Did someone hurt him? If so, Agron would see him them to the afterlife for daring be the source to his lover's deep concern.  
"You don't want me anymore." Nasir had to swallow hard before he kept talking. "It's fine..."  
He was once more cut off in mid sentence, not by empty words this time but by a sweet kiss from Agron. A kiss full of promise, desire, and regret. It was perfect and Nasir wanted it to last forever. 

'I missed it' Agron thought, biting Nasir's lower lip as a punishment for daring to think such nonsense! He thought Agron wanted to leave him? How could he do such a thing when he couldn't imagine a life with no Nasir in it? Sometimes in the nights, when he was all wrapped up around Nasir protectively, a terrifying thought sneaked to his mind. 'What will I do if he dies out of Roman hand?'  
This thought kept attacking and Agron had to admit that he didn't think he would survive without Nasir. He might not have had him for long, but the truth was that he was doomed in the moment his eyes met the Syrian's eyes. How could he have escape loving such a man? 

Agron had to pull away from Nasir's addictive lips and tell him all that, so he could never again have even a hint of doubt about the depth of Agron's love.  
When Agron pulled away from the kiss, Nasir tried to follow his mouth so he may continue having his time in paradise with Agron, but the gladiator was persistent and didn't allow it. 

"How could you think it?" Agron asked, a little breathless from the kiss, and sounding like Nasir just said the stupidest thing in the entire world.  
"Think what?" Nasir asked, out of breath himself. He was still drunk from their kiss and therefore had trouble in keeping any train of thought.  
"Me, not wanting you. How could such thing ever come across your mind?" Agron explained, waiting for Nasir to regain his sense.  
Nasir felt ashamed of himself for his insecurity. He should have known that Agron wouldn’t give up on him so easily. Yet he allowed his own fears to come between them and almost ruin them. He was still mad for what happened to Ashur, except his anger wasn't directed on Agron as before, but on his rightful owners: the Romans. The ones who broke his brother's spirit and made him to who he was. The ones who were going to pay in the most painful way!

"Has words escaped tongue?" Agron asked impatiently after waiting for Nasir to reply for too long.  
"Apologies. I was mistaken thinking you'll not fight and choose someone easier to have in your side. Someone who won't cause so many problems," Nasir replied, looking like he wanted for the ground to open itself and take him away.  
Agron felt anger rise once more, but managed to stop himself from saying something that he wouldn’t be able to take back. He kept chanting in his head: 'Don't fuck it up. Don't fuck it up. Don't fuck it up.'

"You have so little faith in me?" Agron asked, genuinely curious.  
Nasir looked down and murmured, "I have so little faith in me."  
Agron didn't expect that answer and asked, "In you? Why so?"  
Nasir tried to be as honest as possible without revealing how low his his opinion about himself really is. He said, "Look at you! You're amazing. One of the finest gladiators, beautiful, a fighter. And me… I'm a little man as you say, a former body slave. How can you touch me knowing there were so many before you? How can you not be disgusted by it?" 

By the time Nasir finished talking, there were tears in his eyes. He never intended telling so much to Agron. He planned to never tell it to anyone but he couldn't keep it inside anymore. He had to know Agron's answer!

Agron looked at Nasir, really looked, and wanted to slay again and again every single man who ever touched Nasir, who made him think such things about himself. How could he not be disgusted, Nasir wondered. The answer to that was simple- there was nothing in Nasir to disgust him, only in the men who laid hands upon him and left deep scars in him that may never heal. 

"I love you." Agron simply said, trying to convey his heart and soul in his intense gaze.  
Nasir was surprised to hear such words coming from the gladiator's lips. Especially when those words were turned to him. He never expected to hear him say it, him or anyone else for that matter.  
Silence was all that greeted Agron as a reply to his words, but he tried not to let it affect him. Nasir loved him. He knew it and would wait for as long as necessary to hear those words from his beautiful lover.

"I…" Nasir started saying; but then a shout was heard.  
"Agron!" Crixus called. 

Both Agron and Nasir looked at him. What could have happened? It couldn't have been a Roman attack. They would have heard it. So what else?

"Here you are!" Crixus looked happy finding Agron.  
'Weird' Agron and Nasir shared the same thought. They both thought that the day that Crixus would look anything resembling to happy for seeing Agron would also be the day that hell froze over.  
"What is it? Romans?" Agron asked, voicing Nasir's thoughts.  
"No." Crixus replied hurriedly. "Spartacus has a plan which requires us."

A plan? So they might actually not end their life on the damn cliff?  
"What plan?" Nasir asked, urging Crixus to continue.  
And so Crixus told them about Spartacus's plan to use the vines as ropes, and so to intrude on the Roman's camp and kill them all. 

Agron looked at Nasir regretfully, promising:  
"We would carry on this conversation later."  
To that, Nasir could only reply by sending a pray to the gods, begging for a 'later' to exist for them…


	5. Chapter 5

Agron looked at Nasir regretfully, promising:  
"We would carry on this conversation later."  
To that, Nasir could only reply by sending a pray to the gods, begging for a 'later' to exist for them…

A few hours later:

Nasir kept tying more and more vines, attempting to make the ties as strong as possible, hoping to be of some aid for Spartacus in the few ways he could actually be useful. 

While tying the vines Nasir tried to think about a plan in which all the rebels could live but if he would have been truthful, to himself the very least, he didn't expected to stay alive by the end of the day. The rebels were few in numbers and of lesser skills than the Romans.

It didn't prevent Nasir from hoping that the gods would somehow spare their lives, that Agron and himself would somehow be saved even if they'll lose. He loved Agron so much that he simply couldn't bear the thought of something happening to him even though he was mad at him for everything that happened with Ashur , for all the things he said to him and even though deep down he felt unworthy to Agron's love he couldn't help but be selfish and to hold on to Agron, to not give up on him. He thought many times that perhaps he should give up on Agron, but any time that this thought came to him he couldn't stand it and felt physically ill, he couldn't imagine what he'd do if Agron would someday understand who Nasir really is, he feared the day that Agron would look at him with pity after finally realizing that he spent his time with such a low person, with a former body slave who his only use, the only thing he ever learnt was how to submit to others' will while doing his best to pleasure them.

There were so many before Agron. The memories kept assaulting him and he knew they were part of who he was, pieces from his past that he simply could never forget, things that would forever haunt him in his nightmares.

"Nasir" he suddenly heard someone call his name, a welcomed distraction from all the horrible memories that started coming to him.  
"Lugo" he replied with a sweet smile. He was very grateful to the German, he was a very needed comfort after Ashur's death, and was the only one that Nasir felt that actually understood him, the only one who did not judge him and accepted Nasir. Even Agron wasn't this kind to him when he needed him the most, something that would hurt him until he'd draw his final breath, something he feared won't take that long.  
" Water" Lugo said and gave a cup of water to Nasir.  
Nasir gave him a bright smile and said "Gratitude. You proved yourself as a good friend and been there for me, I will not forget it."

Lugo looked beyond Nasir's shoulder, noticing Agron and realized this was a good opportunity to torment him for the hurtful words he told Nasir earlier, and if he enjoyed it, well that was something only he had to know. 

Agron looked at Nasir and Lugo's exchange and felt a burning jealousy in his chest.   
He thought that maybe he imagined what happened earlier and that Lugo only thought of Nasir as a friend but looks like he was wrong. Nasir said something to Lugo, something that made him very happy from the smile he had, and when Lugo and Agron's eyes met he realized that the look Lugo had was lust, a realization that hit him hard. 

'I won't let him have what is mine!' he thought bitterly, already thinking of a way to make Nasir forget that Lugo ever existed.   
Agron finally managed to calm himself until he saw Lugo tou… was he touching Nasir?

'Fuck the gods!' he coursed in his mind and lost every shred of control he had in this very moment.  
As he ran towards the fucker who dared touch what is his own, a hand suddenly stopped him.

"Agron" Spartacus said warningly," the ropes are ready."  
'Ropes?' Agron was confused at first and then he realized he was so engrossed in Nasir that he forgot he was in a middle of a war.  
Agron nodded, looking at Nasir who had all of his attention on him again. 'Good'. He thought in pleasure and was interrupted by Spartacus who said that there was enough rope only for three of them and so it was decided that the ones who would start the attack would be Spartacus, Ganiccus and Agron.

When Spartacus asked them all to go and say their goodbyes Agron went to Nasir immediately, wanting to solve things between them before he left.  
"Agron" Nasir said in a desperate tone, looking like he was close to reaching his breaking point. 

Agron didn't even acknowledge in Lugo's existence, he grabbed Nasir and kissed him a passionate kiss. Nasir was in shock but he didn't fight him, and kissed him back, as if it was the last time they were going to kiss each other, as it very well may be.   
Agron tried to make Nasir understand, to make him see that he loved him, that he wouldn't let anything come between them. Nothing won't separate them. Not even death, of that Agron was sure.

Lugo realized that for the moment he has nothing to do between them, that this was their moment, so he left.

As they broke the kiss they were both blinking rapidly and Nasir couldn't stop looking at Agron's lips with something similar to hunger, Agron noticed.  
"I love you" Agron said, he never said it to someone since Duro except to Nasir but right now he felt that he could never say it enough to him. Those words weren't nearly enough to express how much he loved him, not by a long shot.

Nasir wasn't sure how to respond to that, no one has ever said those words to him, at least not since he remembered himself and he couldn't shake the feeling that Agron was lying. He couldn't stop thinking 'Why would someone love me?' 

"Don't say things that you do not mean." Nasir said with a defeated look.

In that moment Agron didn't want anything more than to kill every fucker who ever hurt Nasir. Even though Nasir hide it well it was very clear that in his own eyes he thought that it is impossible for others to love him and that made Agron's heart ache for his lover. 

Agron took Nasir's head between his hands and told him in the most honest tone he could master "I love you, and I'll repeat it until you'll believe it because there is nothing in those life that is more true than that for me."

Nasir was shocked by Agron's honesty but still… "Maybe you do now, but…"  
His words were cut off by Agron who kissed him fiercely, trying to let all of his love show in that one kiss. 

Nasir pulled back, "Why do you love me?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious.  
Agron smiles the sweetest, kindest smile Nasir has ever seen and said, "What is not to love? You are brave, loyal, honest, a survivor! Every time I see you I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest. Every time I see you, my eyes are following you by instinct. I'm drawn to you. I can't think of a better man to give my heart to."   
After saying his little speech he kissed Nasir again and then he hugged him. 

Nasir couldn't believe it was happening to him. Agron truly loved him. He loved Nasir. He was not going to leave him. He loved him!

Nasir smiled at Agron and said in a soft voice, "What did I do to deserve you?"  
Agron chuckled, sound of music to Nasir's ears, and answered "merely existing is enough!"  
Nasir laughed, a real laugh that came from deep in his heart, and Agron felt that this is the happiest he could ever be.

He was wrong.

Nasir looked at him with bright eyes and said, "I love you too…"

They both grinned and couldn't stop kissing until Nasir fell to the ground with Agron on top of him.

"The gods truly favor me, little man." Agron teased Nasir, who only laughed and said, "Call me that again and they shall turn from you."  
Those were the same words they said in the day Agron got back from the arena, safe and sound. It became to some kind of a code between then, words that replaced the words 'I love you', words that expressed how much they loved each other when other words failed them. 

After a few moments of them rolling on the ground, kissing and hugging, never breaking body contact, Spartacus declared that it was time to go.  
Nasir looked at Agron and begged him with his eyes not to go.

Agron hated that look and the fact that this was a request that he couldn't follow.  
"I will see you again." He promised Nasir.  
"One way or another" Nasir agreed.

They kissed a goodbye kiss, one that conveyed all their love and hope to reunite.

"I love you" they said at the same time. Agron then went to hold his rope, and stood there as Spartacus said his admirable speech to the rebels, except he didn't hear a single word, too focused on Nasir. 

Nasir looked at Agron and grabbed his rope. It gave him a little comfort, knowing that he was part of the group who held his lover alive.   
Nasir smiled at Agron, thinking he'd do anything in his power to defeat their enemies. Nothing will break them apart, he swore to himself. 

He felt sorry for the Romans who were in their way.   
It's true, they were greater in numbers and skills but they lacked something very important that each of the rebels had, and that is cause. They had something worthy to live, to die and to fight for and they would do everything to prevail…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the course of the war between the rebels and the Romans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the point in the story where what happened in the series does not match the story. hope you'd enjoy reading it :)
> 
> also, please remember that english isn't my native language and i'm with no beta so sorry for all the mistakes...

Agron was dropped to the groung by the Roman fucker who he fought with. In one last attempt to gain the upper ground once more he charged on the Roman soldir one last time, breaking his neck in one smooth motion. Though he didn't have time to glee over sending another Roman to the afterlife since he was soon attacked by another one.

Nasir watched the fight from where he himself was fighting against yet another Roman and was proud of his lover's strength and yet worried about him. he prayed the gods that they'll both survive the war.  
Suddenly he was attacked again and since he was caught unprepared thanks to the fact he was focused on Agron he fell to the ground, except he got up quickly and resumed fighting the Roman soldier, managing to kill him.

Spartacus and the other rebels were also occupied with their own fight. They actually dealed the Roman soldiers quite well and for one blessed moment they fooled themselves they have a chance to win, an illusion that soon shattered in their faces when more Roman soldiers came to aid their brothers. A blessing for the Romans who were on the brick of losing, yet a curse for the rebels who couldn't keep pushing the Romans off as their numbers continued to grow. I was like trying to kill a snake with a few heads, you decapitate one head only to have another one to grow back instead. Impossible.

The rebels were no match to the Romans under these conditions and with each Roman that seemingly came out of thin air to help the fuckers, they were even less likely to succeed in their rebellion.  
When the odds were five to one, in favor of the Romans, it wasn't surprising that the rebels fell, one by one.

Spartacus, who knew to recognize a lost fight cried out to the rebels, asking them to RUN. To go to safety and the rebels did as was instructed when the few ones left started running. Not all of them succeeded. Many were killed in their vain attempt to escape, but just as many were successful and managed to hide or run, by doing everything in their powers to keep living, keep fighting- so that through them the rebellion would live on.

 

Agron, who was assaulted by two Romans at the moment, grabbed the sword of one of his fallen brothers' corpse since his own was somewhere, laying down on the ground. He managed to stab one of the Romans who attacked him, and he instantly died. The other Roman wasted no time and dropped Agron's weapon once again to the ground but he was still vanquished by Agron who was just too powerful and too quick for him and simply killed the Roman with his bare hands.

After defeating his rivals Agron scanned the battlefield for Nasir, hoping he was still alive and not injured.  
He soon found him, fighting with three Romans and by the look of it, things were not going so well to him as he fell and just barely manage to avoid being stabbed.  
Agron rushed to Nasir, and stabbed the Roman who was about to kill Nasir just in time to save him. His rage made him vicious towards the Romans as he attacked another one, stabbing him repeatedly, a punishment for daring to touching and trying to harm his lover.  
As the Romans were distracted by Agron, Nasir quickly turned against the third and last Roman, punching him over and over again until he fell to the ground. Then he took back his sword and stabbed him, trying to make his death as painful as possible, a retribution for his fallen brothers.

As there were no Romans left to kill at the moment, Agron looked at Nasir, saying "We must leave. There are too many of them."  
Nasir nodded his agreement as more Romans' voices were heard from afar. When are they going to stop coming back?

Agron and Nasir both ran and all the sudden Nasir felt something hitting his head, which made him to lose consciousness very fast, giving him no time to warn Agron.  
Agron didn't notice until he was far from Nasir that the Syrian wasn't behind him anymore.  
"Come" he said, trying to hold Nasir's hand and lead him to safety when he noticed he wasn't there.  
"Nasir?" He called out, starting to panic. Where was he?  
Agron looked everywhere looking for a sign from his lover, suddenly seeing a body lying on the ground. Not moving.  
It was Nasir.

Agrom immediately ran to him, ignoring the war that was occurring all around him, his only focus was Nasir. Saving Nasir. Getting to him. This is all he thought as he was running to him, praying to every god he has ever heard of that his young lover was alive and well.  
His path towards Nasir's body was the longest seconds in his life, in each passing second Agron's heart beat grew faster and faster. 'Be alive', he prayed. 'Just be alive!'

Agron finally got to Nasir after what seemed like a lifetime and cried out "Nasir? Wake up, Nasir!"  
He said those words over and over, hoping that the reality would fit itself to his desired and that Nasir would wake up.  
After a long moment of pleading, cursing and praying that Nasir would wake up, would be alive, Agron started looking at Nasir's body, looking for any sign of injure. There was none. The only sign for something wrong was the Syrian's state of unconsciousness and a pretty nasty bruise in his head. 'Someone hit him' Agron thought once he could think more clearly. 

Suddenly, Agron heard a noise from behind him but before having the chance to protect both Nasir and himself, he was heat by a sword and fell to the ground, lying nexy to Nasir.  
The last thing he saw before being drawn to unconsciousness was Spartacus and the other rebels running , probably thinking all the ones who remained behind for dead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir wake up to find out they are being held as hostages by the Romans.

The first thing Agron noticed when he woke up was that he couldn't see anything. There was something around his eyes blocking his sight. A blindfold.

The second thing was that his head hurt, like hell. It was a pure agony.

He started remembering everything that had happened - Spartacus's plan worked at first. The Romans were not prepared to an attack and suffered many casualties, except, they just kept coming. There were too many of them.

All the sudden Nasir popped out in Agron's mind. Fuck the gods, Nasir! 

In the last memory Agron had from him, he was unconscious. 'Where is he now? Is he.. alive? No, he has to be. I can not take it if not. Without him, nothing hold meaning. I can't imagine a life without him anymore. I don't want to even try it... I love him too much and that is how I know he is not dead. My love to him would hold him alive even if I have to fight the Gods themselves. I don't care!'

Agron's thoughts were interrupted by a sigh, coming from in fron of him, which was soon followed by a soft voice calling "Agron?"

Agron could not believe it. He will always recognize this voice. This beautiful voice. It was Nasir.

A smile came upon his face, despite the situation he was currently trapped at and he answered "I'm here my love. Are you alright?"

Nasir nodded even though he was and Agron were both blindfolded, saying "Bless the gods you are well!"

Agron chuckled, even now Nasir was thinking about him and his well being. He could feel Nasir' enthusiastic in his voice, something that warmed his heart.

In spite of his improved mood, Agron felt obligated asking again "Were you injured?"

Nasir took a moment to consider the question. Nothing in his body felt like it was in pain, except for his head. It really hurt which caused a terrible headache and he could also feel a bruise forming there. "I am fine. Where are we?"

Nasir already suspected the answer to his question but he felt like that as long as he will ignore it, it won't be his new reality.

"I don't know. The Romans must have taken us captives. This is probably their camp" Agron answered, trying to use his calmest tone, so to not scare Nasir anymore than necessary. 

"Where are the others? They should be here any moment to free us." Asked Nasir.

In that moment Agron knew he could either tell Nasir the truth, that the others most likely think them dead, or he could lie and by doing so, keep Nasir's hope.

There really wasn't much of a choice.

"They will be here soon. They must how to rescue us first" Agron said lightly, as if what he said was of no importance.

"You are probably right." Nasir said, sounding relieved after hearing Agron's reassurance.

"What do you think they are going to do to us?" Nasir asked worriedly.

Agron sighed, not liking the fact he had no idea what to answer to that. "I do not know."

Nasir sighed and leaned back, forgetting for a minute about his injured head and regretting it the second he felt sharp pain in his head, therefore hissing in pain.

Agron was alarmed "What is it? You said you are not injured!" He accused.

"I am not" Nasir said defensively. "Just hit my head. Nothing to worry about..."

"Be careful" Agron whispered.

After a long time spent in silence Nasir said "Apologies".

"For what?" Asked Nasir.

"I am the reason you are in here, captive. You could have run. The last I saw you, you were in a safe distance. You probably got back. Because of me. Apologies."

"You have nothing to apologize about" Agron said. "I am glad I am here."

Nasir was surprised, he was not expecting to this reply "You are?"

Agron laughed "Of course not happy for the part where i am captive by the hands of the Romans, I am just happy and grateful for being with you. If they took you alone I would have lost my mind thinking about you . About where you are, what is being done to you... It would have driven my to madness, so considering this is my alternative, I am glad to be here with you."

Nasir realized what Agron was talking about and he had to agree with him. If their positions were reversed he would have chosen being with Agron as well, No matter what are the circumstances. 

In that very moment Nasir finally realized why Agron claimed he loved him, he realized that when Agron looks at him he sees more than just a common former body slave. That he respects him for being able to move on, to find a worthy reason to keep fighting. In that moment, Nasir couldn't help but feel that as much as he loved Agron up until now, it was nothing compared to force of his love towards the German in that moment, so he felt compelled to say "I love you..."

Agron didn't understand to the cause to this sudden words but he didn't hesitated answering "I love you too. More than anything."

Agron felt that even though they were captives in Roman hands, even though they had no one to save them, this was thw happiest he ever felt. Being with Nasir, loving him and being loved by him, it's everything he ever wanted without knowing it was ever missing. After losing Duro, saying he was in a bas shape was an underestimation. He was sure that the only thing that will keep him alive, that will give his life any meaning, is vengeance in the Romans. Except, in the day he invaded that villa along with Spartacus and the other rebels, he also found Nasir. And that was it for him. That was the one moment that changed his life forever.

So, they might be trapped in a Roman camp, but he would find a way to escape. Whatever it takes. Nasir and him are going to be free, the will go to somewhere, maybe to Agron's homeland, and spend there the rest of their long and peaceful life. This is an unspoken promise that Agron made with himself and he would do anything in his power to keep it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron is being questioned for Spartacus' hiding place.

From the very moment the Roman fucker arrived to their prison, Agron knew that things were about to change, and not in a good way.

"What do you want from us? I already told you we know nothing of Spartacus!" Agron cried out as another blow was inflected upon his face. 

"You will tell me what I wish to know, or you will die! It's as simple as that" Verros, as he introduced himself warned.

Nasir felt like a helpless animal, trapped in a cage. There was no escape. It was tearing him apart, piece by piece, seeing Verros torturing his lover like that but every time he was about to say or do something, beg perhaps, Agron gave him an intense look that stopped him in his tracks. 'Don't give up' that stare told him, and he would be damned if he won't do as Agron asks.

Verros kept beating Agron and Nasir had to look away or else he won't be able to control his temper and that would be beyond bad for Agron and himself. If the Romans would find out they are lovers… it would only be used against them, to extract information that in all honesty, they simply did not have. 

"Where. Is. Spartacus?" Verros said each word with another blow to Agron's stomach.

"I. Don't. Fucking. Know" Agron replied, letting all his hatred and disgust from the Roman to show in each and every word.

Verros was starting to get tired. The reason he started with torturing that man first was that it was very obvious to him that he won't break. The other one, in the other hand, will. He thought that by torturing his friend he would make him speak and answer, if only to end his friend's pain. He was wrong. Perhaps they do not know each other good enough for him to protect the other one, he reasoned to himself. Well, 'let's see how he would fare with pain.'

Agron was relieved when the beating stopped. Everything hurt. Even in places he had no idea existed.

"You!" Verro turned to Nasir. "Tell me your name."

Nasir looked at Agron, seeking assurance, permission to answer the question, after finding both, he looked at Verro straight in the eyes and said coldly "I'm called Nasir."

Verro was unimpressed with the boy's confidence. "Perhaps you shall be smarter than that one" he indicated at Agron and continued "Where's Spartacus? Tell me and you shall live. Refuse, and you will be begging to die by the time I am done with you."

Nasir swallowed hard "I cannot tell that which I do not know, and even if I did know, I would never tell you."

Agron was so proud in his lover for his bravery, but he was also scared. Verro looked like the kind of person that always gets what he wants, one way or another, and he feared for Nasir.

Verro was surprised by Nasir's cold answer. "I do not know if you are brave or plain foolish, but rest assure, when we are done, all that there will be left of you is an empty shell of the man you once were, and I shall take pleasure in any minute it would take me to do it to you." 

Nasir looked at Verro, for anyone who didn't know him it looked like Verro's words had no effect on him, but Agron knew better. Nasir was scared.

"I would love to see you try" Nasir said boldly, grinning.

Verro looked at Nasir, as if trying to decipher the mystery that lies within him. 

"Guards!" Verro shouted and two guards appeared immediately, ready for Verro's commands. 

Agron looked at Verro, unable to keep silence anymore as his terror for Nasir overcome any reason he once possessed. "What are you doing?" He asked weakly.

In that moment Verro realized the reason for the prisoners' long stares at each other when he tormented Agron. He was right, they were not friends. Not friends at all. They were lovers! That realization made him grin at Agron and Nasir, now, knowing their secret, it's going to be the easiest task in the world to break them. Very soon he would know Spartacus' location and he and his fellow Romans would see that hopeless and ridiculous rebellion come to an end.

"Well, I am glad you asked." Verro replied, waiting just a moment before continuing his words, wanting to see despair in Agron's eyes. And there it was. That sweet emotion that never failed to break a prisoner, no matter how strong his will is. "For the kind of torturing I'm planning for our dearest Nasir I need certain equipment, so the damage would have a more lasting effect."

Hearing that, Agron felt like the world was spinning out of control all around him. "No, you cannot do it! Take me, do to me whatever you want, I don't care. Take me!"

"Agron" Nasir warned. "Stop it."

Agron looked at Nasir, trying to convey in his look all of his love to the Syrian, trying to make him understand why he can't and won't let those Romans fuckers take his love away from him.

Nasir only looked back at him, giving a determined look, devoid from all emotion but reassurance that it would all be alright.

Verro looked at the exchange from the side, satisfied with this turn of events, a plan to break them both already forming in his head. 'This is going to be fun' he thought with a wicked smile.

"Take him" Verro ordered the guards who complied with no hesitation, taking Nasir with them.

"No! Don't do it Verro! If you touch one hair of his head, the gods are my witness I will kill you. With my bare hands!"

"Oh, Agron" Verro sighed, walking towards him, with the sweetest smile, like he's not the most vial in the man. "I plan to touch in so much more than just one single hair."

"Don't you dare! Come back here, Verro! Verro!" Agron kept shouting his name long after he left the cell, begging him to leave Nasir alone, to take him instead and many more things that he wasn't even aware he was saying, too overwhelmed with the thoughts of what might be happening to his lover in those moments.   
Agron have not cried in a very long time, ever since Duro died, but right now he felt tear after tear falling down his face, and once he started his crying became to actual sobs. His only thought was Nasir.

"Please, give him back to me" Agron whispered, pleading to thin air. "Give him back to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little trivia, of no importance, the meaning of the name Verro is pig.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir deal with the aftermath of Nasir being tortured.

After sobbing for what seemed like forever Agron couldn't find any more strength in himself to cry out his lover's name or to keep begging Verroo not to hurt him, to return his love to his arms.

His mind was full of thoughts, of horrors he imagined Nasir had suffered in the last few hours and as much as he tried to stop it, to stop torturing himself like this, he simply couldn't. It wasn't something he could control. 

All the sudden, a shout was heard.

"Nasir!" Agron shouted with full force, his previous weakness forgotten the moment he heard his lover's scream of pure agony. 

A guard entered his cell, giving him a punch in the stomach, growling "Shut up!"

Agron didn't care what this guard would do to him, his beating barely registered in his mind. All he could think of was Nasir. Making sure Nasir was safe and nothing else.

"What are you doing to him?" Agron asked angrily.

The guard looked at him in a way that made him shudder, saying "keep shouting and you will find out."

Agron was about to answer some insulting response when the cell finally opened up, revealing Nasir being dragged to the cell by two guards, followed by Verro, looking so smug about himself that Agron wished he was free, so he could kill the man in the most torturous way possible.

Once they were inside the guards simply dropped Nasir to the ground, not caring whether or not he would be farther injured. 

Agron couldn't tear his eyes from his lover. He looked terrible. There were bruises and blood everywhere in addition to some lashes wounds that were all over his back. Fuck the gods, what have they done to his beautiful Nasir?

"You fucker!" Agron cried out at Verro, while trying to break free from his restrains," I will fucking kill you!"

Verro smiled at him, like he just heard the best news in the world and without another word walked out of the cell, accompanied by the guards.

"Nasir" Agron called in a low voice. "Are you alright?"

Nasir looked up at Agron for the first time since he was being led into the cell and the German noticed that his face was in no better shape than his body. He looked so broken and it made Agron want to kill Verro more than anything else.

"Do not worry about me."

"How can you say it?" Agron asked in disbelief. "How can I not worry about you?"

Nasir looked at Agron and there was something in his eyes that made Agron want to reach out to him, to hug him and promise that it would all be alright. Except that he couldn't since he was tied up and couldn't move. Fuck the gods!

"I say it because you worry too much! Thanks to you they know we care for each other. What were you thinking?" Nasir asked weakly, as if he had no more strength to deal with Agron and that was just unacceptable. Agron had to explain to Nasir why he couldn't just stand by and do nothing while those fuckers… While they did all of those unimaginable things to his lover.

"I was thinking that they hurt the person I love. I didn't plan to do what I did. I couldn't control myself. I love you, and watching their disgusting hands takings you away from me… it was unbearable."

Nasir looked at Agron like one would look at a crazy person, "You have gone insane! That is your excuse? That you love me? Well, gratitude. Now thanks to you they know what we feel for each other, which means that they would use it against us. You just gave them the perfect weapon!" Nasir yelled.

Agron couldn't stop himself from becoming defensive due to Nasir's accusations and said, "Just because you can sit around, watching them hurting me while you do nothing, doesn't mean I can!"

Nasir flinched, trying to put as much space between Agron and himself as possible, "You think that was easy for me? That I didn't care? It was the hardest thing in the world for me! How dare you blame me for not caring! Did it escape your mind that in every time I was about to intervene you stopped me? It wasn't easy, yet it was necessary. Thanks to my actions, that they realized we won't talk because the other one might be in danger, except you proved them wrong, now they know that all they have to do is push a little harder on me and you will break in a second! How foolish can you be?!"

Agron was no fool. He knew Nasir was right, and even though that being incapable to admit his mistakes shall forever be his greatest flaw, he had to do it. He had to set things right with Nasir. "You are right. I was foolish." 

Nasir seemed to have calmed down a little after hearing Agron acknowledging his mistake, yet when he heard Agron's next world he felt like his heart was breaking.

 

"I was foolish for trying to protect you but I can't tell you I'm sorry. The key word his can't and not won't. By apologizing I would admit to have had a choice, whether to react to what was being done to you, or not. The reality is I never had a choice. I love you too much to just sit and do nothing while the gods know what is being done to you…"

Nasir felt beyond hurt, "You love me too much to witness me suffer? Is that suppose to mean that I do not love you enough?" he asked brokenly, all his insecurities coming back to haunt him. His fear of not being worthy to the love of someone as precious as Agron was back as if it never left his side before. Perhaps it never will.

Upon hearing Nasir's question Agron wanted to somehow hurt himself for not choosing his words more wisely, for ever putting that look of mixed despair, fear and insecurity on Nasir's face. 

"That was nor the meaning of my words. I only seek to explain my actions to you, yet I find myself unable to express my thoughts clearly. Apologies." 

Nasir looked tiredly at Agron. "There is nothing to apologize for."

"But there is.. Nasir, I…"

Agron was stopped mid sentence by Nasir who shook his head, saying, "You spoke your mind. It's just all that" Nasir indicated the cell with his head, "us being captured, tortured, it's like the worst nightmare I ever had coming to life and I do not know how to wake up and cease this horror from continuing, so I take it out on you. It is I who has to apologize. You did nothing wrong." 

After a long silence, in which Agron tried to think about something to do or say to make it perfectly clear for Nasir that he knows perfectly well how much the Syrian loves him and that there isn't even the faintest doubt in his heart of that, Nasir spoke again, "How are we going to escape?"

Agron looked up, surprised for the sudden change in conversation and answered, "I am still thinking about it."

Nasir looked disappointed but not like he didn't expect this answer, "We have to think of something, the sooner the better, before they will understand that even thought they might break us, it won't matter, since we have no idea how to answer their questions."

Agron knew that when Nasir said that they could break, he meant to Agron, and as much as he wanted to deny it, he had to admit that Nasir was right. He might have been stronger in the physical sense, but emotionally? There was no doubt for him that Nasir would last longer, not because he cares less, but because his caring has no boundaries. He would rather die than help the Romans see their rebels brothers to the afterlife, yet Agron has a different priority. The most important thing as far as he's concerned is making sure that Nasir would live since that without him, Agron's life would truly hold no meaning at all and this would be a blow from which he would never recover, and if he is honest with himself, this is a blow that would result in his death shortly after his little man. There simply is no life for him beyond to Nasir. He is his heart, and wherever he goes, Agron would soon follow. Even in death.

And this is why he also knew that Nasir was right; they had to exploit any chance they might face to escape that cursed place as soon as possible. They might not know Spartacus' exact location but they do have an idea of where to search for him after being part of the rebellion for not a short amount of time, and Agron did not want to put his loyalty to Spartacus against his need to keep his Syrian safe. 

"I give you my word my love, we will escape."

Nasir looked at Agron, trying to figure out if this was just an empty promise to soothe his fears or that Agron meant it. Agron didn't know what Nasir saw in his eyes, but it made him believe in his words, so he nodded in acceptance.

"How are your wounds?" Agron asked after a few moments have passed and he felt like things were as normal as possible under those circumstances.

Nasir decided that he better tell Agron the truth, so that no matter what the plan of escape will be, Agron would be aware to the full extent of his injuries.

"It hurts, but I don't think there is any long term injuries. He only wished to pain."

Agron couldn't stop the growl that broke free out of him because of his rage in not only seeing but also hearing the evidence of the abuse his lover has suffered.

"I swear to you, Nasir, in every god that ever existed, I will make Verros pay for every single thing he put you through!"

Nasir shook his head, "If we have a chance to escape, we must take it. Forget any plan of vengeance you might have. I rather have you than a meaningless corpse of some Roman fuck."

Agron was happy to hear that even though he insulted Nasir earlier, the Syrian yet cared for his life. "We will escape, I already promised that to you, but this doesn't mean we can't avenge your pain as well."

Nasir laughed to himself. Speaking to Agron was like talking to a little kid. "If given the chance. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Agron said, his mind already full with ideas of ways to inflict upon Verron so much pain that he would never forget his grave mistake in hurting his Syrian! Not that he would live long enough to remember it…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is some torture going on, it's not so brutally described but it's there.  
> you have been warned :)

After spending long moments trying to think of a plan to escape the Romans, Agron couldn't prevent himself from falling asleep any longer.

It was a peaceful sleep, considering the last days' events.

Agron knew he was dreaming. He was in the arena once more, except there was no crowd. No people shouting out for blood and glorious death.

There was someone in the far end of the arena, he walked towards Agron. Something about him looked so familiar.

"Duro?" Agron asked. Disbelief coloring his words. He kept reminding himself it was all just a dream.

"Brother." Duro called, smiling. Once he was close enough to Agron he wrapped his hands around him in a warm embrace. 

Agron couldn't move. He was in shock. Even knowing it was all a dream didn't change anything. That was his brother. His dead brother. He couldn't help but smile as he said "I missed you. It was I who should have died in that day."

Duro looked at Agron with amusement in his eyes. "I told you it was my turn to save you."

Agron shook his head violently "No. I'm supposed to take care after you, not you after me. I'm the older brother, not you."

"What is done is done. Stop torturing yourself you stupid fuck" Dure teased.

"You are worst than I remembered. I missed it" Agrom said softly.

Duro laughed at him, and hugged him once more "I am happy for you Agron. You found your reason to live, didn't you?"

Agron knew what Duro was referring to and he answered immediately "He's my everything, Duro. I won't survive without him and I'm losing him."

"Why?"

"Don’t you already know? We are captives by the Romans and eventually we would be put to death. I don't know how to escape. I don't think it's possible."

Duro looked disappointed and asked angrily "You forgot something important, brother."

Agron tried to understand what Duro was talking about, but he just couldn't. "What am I forgetting?" he asked, confused.

"Your friends. Spartacus. They'll come for you!" Duro explained slowly, like one would talk to a child.

"They will not come, they think us dead." 

"You really are a stupid fuck! They will come!" Duro shouted, starting to get angry by Agron's lack of faith in his rebels friends.

"If you say so…" Agron said, not believing a single word.

"You will see I'm right."

Agron didn't have it in himself to tell Duro he was wrong again. Even though it was all a dream, he still couldn't take the thought that his brother is angry with him.

"Nasir, is what he's being called?" Duro waited for an affirmation from Agron and then continued, "He looks good. Loyal, too. I like him brother. You chose well."

Agron smiled to his brother and said, "I was lucky that he returned my feelings. I don't know what he saw in me but I'm glad it made him believe I'm worth it. Worth him."

"You love him" It wasn't a question.

"I do. And he loves me back. He has doubts sometimes, but we are working on it."

"Doubts?" Duro questioned.

"He does not feel worthy of love. His past makes him feel like he's lower than the rest of the people. "

"If anyone can make him see how wrong he is, it's you." Duro said confidently.

"I will. I love him too much to let him think such thoughts. He will see reason."

"As shall you, when you're rescued, and I'll be there in my heart calling you in names that will never be close enough to how stupid you are."

"As always, brother." Agron grinned.

"As always." Duro said and then disappeared. 

 

~~~~~~~

Nasir watched his lover sleeping. He couldn't stop to admire him. He was so beautiful, even in his sleep. He seemed so in peace and Nasir envied him for this. He himself couldn't find comfort in sleep for so long. All he had waiting for him, every single time he closed his eyes, were nightmares. 

Two of those nightmares have come true: being captive by the Romans and losing Ashur.

Everything happened so fast. He didn't even have time to mourn his brother and he was already facing torture by the hands of the Romans.

And now, Nasir's greatest nightmare, the one he can barely admit to himself excites, may come true in any moment. He might lose Agron in a blink of the eye and he won't be able to do anything to stop it. All he could do is watch. That thought made him terrified.

Nasir tried to think about what he'd do without Agron and the very thought sickened him. He realized that without Agron he really didn't have any reason left to keep fighting. He needed Agron like he needed air to breathe and in order to keep him he had to find a way to escape. But how?

The answer to his unvoiced question came as he heard shouting and fighting from the outside. Spartacus. It had to be him.

Nasir kicked Agron lightly, trying to wake him from his sleep. After a few moments he succeeded.

"What?" Agron asked, still half asleep.

Nasir indicated outside of their cell, smiling, and said happily "Spartacus."

It took Agron a moment to digest that information, and once he realized he couldn't stop a grin from spreading upon his face. Duro must have been laughing at him wherever he was, calling him stupid fuck and all kinds of other creative words to show how stupid Agron acted.

The fight between the rebels and the Romans seemed to have last forever but eventually there was silence and then cheering. 

Agron and Nasir strained their hearing, trying to pick up any clue as to who was victorious, but they didn't have to guess for long since not long after the penetrating silence, their cell opened and in there stood Crixus.

Agron never thought he'd ever be so happy to see him in his entire life.

"Crixus!" Nasir called, relieved.

Crixus wasted no time and started releasing them from their bondages immediately. After a few minutes they were free.

"Gratitudes" Agron said honestly.

When the left the cell they were soon joined by their rebel friends and everyone seemed very surprised seeing them.

"You yet live" Spartacus said in amazement.

"We do" Agron replied and shook his hands. "Did you kill them all?"

Nasir knew exactly what Agron was thinking about. Verro. They still had some unfinished business to settle.

"Those who are not dead are mortally wounded" Spartacus assured him.

Agron started checking around the bodies, loking for the bastard who dared laying a hand on his Nasir, and soon he found him, choking from his own blood.

"Please, show mercy" the fucker begged for his life. Agron couldn't help it. He laughed.

Nasir knew that laugh. Verro may have been dying but he would not have a peaceful death, that is for sure.

"I need a sword!" Agron shouted and to his surprise, it was Crixus who gave it to him. 

Agron dragged Verro to the very cell that he and Nasir were in just moments ago, not caring for his wounds, like he did not care for Nasir's wounds.

Agron started by punching him, careful to hit the wound he had in his stomach every time.

When his knuckles started hurting he grabbed the whip that was laying there, the one that was probably used on Nasir and he atarted hitting him with it, not caring where it landed as soon as it hurt flash. He was mad with rage and lost track of time. In those moments all that existed was him, his uncontrollable rage and the person who hurt what was his. His screams for help were music to Agron's ears. He kept hitting long after Verro's useless pleading stopped.

After a while, Agron felt hands touching him, a familiar voice calling his name. 

He turned around and saw Nasir.

"I believe the man is dead" Nasir said, and those words made Agron smile. Those words were the exact words Donar told him, only weeks after they escaped the ludus, when he beat a Roman soldier long after his death in his blind rage. He laughed then as well, but he didn't stop. Now, he did stop. He stopped because Nasir asked him to stop and that was enogh for him. 

"I told him that if he would hurt you, I will kill him. He should have listened." Agron said coldly.

Nasir smiled softly. He loved that Agron was so protective of him. "He should have." 

Something changed in Agron's eyes as he turned to look at Nasir, "I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you" he said as he clinged desperately to his lover, his strong hold forming bruised on Nasir's body.

"You don't have to be without me. I will never leave you, I promise." And then Nasir kissed him and all that Agron knew was Nasir. His taste, his heat, his body. That was all he had been anle to think about and in those few moments it felt like that they were all that existed in the world and nothing more. There were no Romans, no rebellion, no death. Just Agron and his Nasir, who was his heart and soul.

"I love you." Agron said as they broke the kiss, the need for air finally conquering their hunger to each other.

"And I love you." Nasir said simply, like it was a fact, something written in a stone that nothing, not even the gods themselves could change.

"When this is all over, I'm taking you to my home" Agron promised. Imagining Nasir and him in Germany, living in a small house together, growing old together.

"I would love that." Nasir said, not a shred of uncertainty in his voice. Not even the slightest doubt that they won't make it or die. 

Agron smiled and together, holding on to each other they left the cell. It might be the hardest thing Agron would do in his life, but he'd find a way to defeat the  
Romans and keep his promise to Nasir, because he knew with every fiber in his body and mind, Nasir was his fate, and fate conquers all.

 

The End …?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there is any requests i might make a sequel :D

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came to me when I heard a theory saying that Nasir and Ashur could be brothers.  
> Thank you for reading it- hope you like it.  
> Comments would be most welcome. (:


End file.
